Himitsu
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta] • Ahora que su padre fue de compras con su hermana menor, ha llegado el momento de descubrir finalmente la respuesta a cierta pregunta qué él, evade. Honestamente, la curiosidad por saber el secreto que oculta, lo mata lentamente. 「Allen x Lenalee」


**Disclaimer: "D. Grey- man"** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino)

**Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal)

**Tipo:** Tabla B **Número y nombre:** 089 Tongue-tied **Palabras:** 967

**Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

**Nota:** Pues, un Allena porque YOLO. La verdad, este escrito surgió después de no poder terminar el que tenia planeado para San Valentin y cuando no veo cosas de la OTP pero, si de mis NOTP del fandom; me dan ganas de llenar de nuevo de fics de Allen x Lenalee (algún día más personas se animaran a escribir de ellos) si, soy rara ¿?

* * *

**H**imitsu

* * *

─Bien.

Ahora que su padre fue de compras con su hermana menor, ha llegado el momento de descubrir finalmente la respuesta a cierta pregunta qué él, evade. Honestamente, la curiosidad por saber el secreto que oculta, lo mata lentamente.

─¡Mamá!— llama. ─¿Cómo fue que papá te propuso matrimonio?─agrega. Sus orbes de amatista están fijos en la bella mujer de cabellos de ébano con matices de bosque, aroma a flores y en sus labios yace una sonrisa más cálida que el sol que se vislumbra en el cielo.

─Ese es un secreto, Mana-kun─escucha dulcemente de su madre.

─Mamá… tú, también—me, quejo. ─Ya no soy un niño─argumento. Sin querer mis mejillas se inflan, espero que eso no me haga lucir adorable o algo por estilo.

─Así seas un hombre de cincuenta años con esposa e hijos, para mí siempre serás un niño.

─**¡MAMÁ!**─replico pero, dejo que ella acaricie mi cabeza. No lo puedo evitar, me gusta.

─¿La proposición de papá, no es acta para niños?─pregunto después de un rato.

─No. Lo que pasa es que es un tema algo vergonzoso para Allen-kun.

─¿Por qué es vergonzoso para papá?

─No te lo puedo decir.

─Mamá, por favor; dime. Prometo guardar el secreto de papá─ruego.

─Mana-kun, no te lo pue…

Sus palabras callan ante la linda tentación que tiene delante de sí. Su hijo, ha decidido atacarle con aquella dulce y tierna mirada que heredo de Allen y a pesar de haber heredado sus ojos… ella, es susceptible a esa cara de cachorro abandonado. Destruye por completo sus barreras y sin más, termina por ceder.

─Está bien pero, Mana. Promete qué no le dirás nada a tu hermana o padre.

_«__Perdón, Allen-kun__»_

─Lo prometo, mamá.

─Ahh… la razón por la que es un tema vergonzoso para Allen-kun, se debe a que fui yo la que le propuso matrimonio a él.

─¡En serio, mamá!─comenta emocionado. ─Aun así, ¿sigo sin comprender el porqué es vergonzoso para papá?

─Lo que pasa es que en ese tiempo Allen era extremadamente caballeroso (lo sigue siendo) pero, lento y tímido para mostrar sus dotes de romance.

─Pero, mamá acaso papá no era así para evitar que él tío Komui le haga algo─interrumpe.

─En parte es cierto sin embargo, en ese entonces _nii-san_ ya había aceptado mi relación con Allen-kun como una persona normal (gracias a la señorita Brigett, Reever-san y Jerry) pero, yo me cansé de esperar. Por eso, frente a todos me arrodillé y le propuse matrimonio con el anillo que le compre por su cumpleaños.

─Mamá, eres genial. Estoy segura de que esta historia le gustará a Reika (su pequeña hermana menor) pero, sigo sin verle lo vergonzoso.

─Lo que pasa es que después de que Allen-kun me dio en sí, sus mejillas se encontraban fuertemente enrojecidas, al verlo se mi hizo tan adorable que no pude evitar cargarlo al estilo princesa, al ver el brillo en sus pupilas no dude en besarle y como temía la reacción de _nii-san_, rapte a Allen-kun con la ayuda de mi _Inocencia_… bueno, está de más decir que Kanda y Lavi no dejaron de burlarse y molestarlo por ello.

─¡Mamá, eres genial!─comenta levantando su pulgar. En sus ojos observa una chispa de admiración.

Tras eso, repentinamente su hijo se ha puesto pensativo y el temor que una vez le mencionó Allen puede hacerse realidad.

─¿Qué pasa, Mana-kun?─pregunta. ─Perdón por destruir un poco la imagen que tienes acerca de Allen─agrega, pensando que puede hacer para consolar a su esposo.

─Nah, no es nada de eso mamá─niega. Mueve su mano derecha de un lado para el otro, para hacerle saber que le resta importancia a ese hecho. ─Lo que pasa es que le dije a Reika que cuando fuera mayor propondría matrimonio de la misma manera que papá pero, parece que tendré que esperar a que sea Luka la que me proponga matrimonio a mí─agrega.

─Ohh…

Era consciente del interés de su hijo por la hija de Kanda pero, no esperó que Mana lo diga abiertamente (por lo menos en presencia de Allen o suya) y, honestamente será divertido y un poco problemático el detener las futuras peleas de ese par. Por lo menos Lou Fa le ayudará a controlar a Kanda.

─Tendré que poner en acción del plan B al plan Z─escucha que murmura.

─¿Plan B?

─De momento tendré que coquetear con su gemelo para que la_ tsundere_ de Luka, me reclame de su propiedad.

─…, ¿Mana-kun, eso es…

─Lo siento mamá pero, no me rendiré hasta que consiga que sea ella la que me lo pida. Seguiré los pasos de mi papá─sentencia. ─Si me disculpas, es momento de empezar con esto, no quiero que Luka me haga esperar como papá lo hizo contigo─agrega. Se acerca a mí, me da un beso en la mejilla y se va a cumplir lo que anteriormente mencionó.

_«__Parece que esto debió seguir estando en secreto__»_

─Jajaja…─ríe.

Trata de ocultar con ello esto pero, conoce a su hijo y sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás.

─Cuando Allen se llegue a enterar diré que la culpa fue de Lavi.

Jamás admitirá que le parece interesante el cómo Allen y Kanda terminarán siendo lo que muchas veces sin gritaron que nunca podría pasar en esta vida, ser una familia o tener más cercanía que rompe aquella invisible línea de tolerancia mutua. Es una pena que el egoísmo de su hijo sea igual al suyo y poco le importe las consecuencias que desatara su futuro actuar.

─Mana-kun, opta mejor por el plan A─menciona para sí. Seguramente esa letra corresponde a una confesión normal aunque, conociéndole ya no sabe que esperar con aquel chico.

* * *

_Si llagaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer y si; ya sé que soy pésima con los nombres (estuve pensando pero, no se me ocurrieron mejores nombres para los hijos de Allen -el pobre ni salio- y Lenalee. Por lo que si escribo algo de dicha temática, no serán sus nombres fijos). Con el One-shot que menciono arriba, si me apuro lo subiré en el transcurso de la semana (solo me falta el final)... vamos a combatir esa racha de me pongo a escribir pero, no los termino._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
